Perception
by game
Summary: My name is Alex Skye, and that person in the mirror is NOT the real me.


**Note: Twisted Metal and all associated content belong to their respective owners. Though, Alex and Cheryl are of my creation.**

Have you ever had a feeling that something just didn't feel right? That something about you specifically was wrong? Like the color of your hair wasn't what it should be? Maybe the sound of your voice isn't quite right? Perhaps your skin is just a little too light or dark? Or could it be the look in your eyes isn't exactly what you remembered?

For me, it goes beyond that little feeling. I just knew something was wrong with me. The person I was then is not who I know as myself now. The person in that god damned mirror is a complete stranger. The long red hair, those cold blue eyes, how light my skin was; it was just all wrong. This _woman_ is _not_ the Alex Skye I grew up as.

Unfortunately, there was little I could do about it. No one would believe me. None of my friends, family... not even the love of my life noticed the change. To be honest, I don't see how they couldn't. I mean, this was a pretty big event. I didn't look a thing like I did before and not one person could tell such an obvious fact? Were they all blind or stupid? Maybe they were some combination of both.

Despite my objection to...me, no one had ever believed be. Whenever I brought up the subject they would all laugh and claim it was some kind of joke. Some even would go so far as to say that I had lost my mind; that I might need to see a psychiatrist. So my good dear friends and loving family decided it would be best to have me institutionalized for my own well-being. Assholes.

The only one who opposed this was my girlfriend. While she didn't believe me about my 'condition,' she also didn't believe I had to be sent to a mad house. She fought, begged and pleaded to prevent it from happening; but despite her best efforts, I was given a padded room and straitjacket anyway. I suppose that is why I loved her so much. She had always stood by my side no matter what the situation was. She was always there for me. Cheryl... I missed her so much.

I had lost track of time after I was locked away in that place. So much so, that I had no idea just how long I was in there. They kept trying to convince me that the person in the mirror was, in fact, the real me. I kept refusing but that wasn't the answer they wanted to hear. I couldn't take any more of their bullshit after a while. I had to get out of there but, as far as I could tell, it was impossible. Well, that is until someone paid quite a bit of cash to get me out of there.

At first, I thought it was Cheryl. I thought maybe she finally found a way to free me from that happy hell hole. The person I saw wasn't exactly who I expected to free me. He wore a suit, had red hair and his face...god...that burnt face smelled of death. It took all of my willpower to keep from vomiting. To be honest, I really had no choice. I didn't want to insult my only ticket to freedom.

He escorted me out of the building and to his waiting limousine. Once we had left that god damned place as a bitter memory, he introduced himself as Calypso and added the fact that he had paid off the owners to release me into his care. He gave a sick smile and I instantly didn't like where this was going; but he assured me it wasn't anything like what I was thinking... Right, as if he knew what I was thinking.

He went on to tell me that he had only had me released so that I could take part in some game of his, a tournament of his creation. I gave off a troubled sigh and just knew he wasn't talking baseball. "Come now," he pleaded with that sickening smile, "don't be like that. I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime." I listened as he explained exactly what his Twisted Metal contest was and the fact that he could grant me anything my heart desired, no matter what that might be. He made sure to add in that I could return to my former self if I so wished. I'm not sure how he knew that but, how could I refuse such an offer? The only thing I couldn't figure out was, why in the hell was he laughing so god damned much?

Not long after, we had entered a tunnel I had never really seen before. I knew that whole area quite well but I don't remember seeing that specific tunnel, ever. Was it added in while I was locked away? Truthfully, it was hard for me to tell. However, the fact that there was no traffic at all smelled kind of funny to me. My suspicions were quickly answered when we exited the tunnel and approached what might as well have been an underground fortress. That thing was massive. I could just feel the smug grin coming off of Calypso's face as I looked on in amazement.

"How..." was all I could really say in response to what I saw.

Calypso grinned like a sly fox and responded, "I am capable of many things, my dear."

He started to chuckle with that sickening laugh of his. He quickly shut up after I gave him a very quick warning that I will kill **anyone** who calls me _dear girl_ without hesitation.

"Come now," he pleaded without a single ounce of urgency in his voice, "If you kill me how will you regain what you have lost?" I grumbled some petty insults and relaxed in an attempt to calm my nerves. Calypso just smiled knowing how much I needed his help.

We passed through the large metal doors and drove through what was apparently a large garage filled with broken down vehicles. Riddled with bullets, chunks missing and various signs of combat plagued every single one. Each one wore the scars of past battles and now just sat there to apparently rust its own life away.

It wasn't much longer when we came to a stop near one of the rows of battle worn vehicles. I gave him a questioning look to which he just grinned as if he knew something I didn't. To be honest, that feeling had really started to irk me to no end. It wasn't long before he caught the look I was giving him. Before I could question anything he shoved a clipboard into my hands. I gave him a look as if to say, "really?"

"Sign it," was all he said. I just eyed the papers then back at him. He seemed to know what my concerns were and added, "That is the contract which will allow you to enter and compete in Twisted Metal. It will bind me to the fact that I will, upon your victory, I will give you any one thing you want. There are no loop holes and what you see is exactly what you get."

I looked over the contract carefully and it seemed to be legitimate. "Fine," I said in agreement and signed the papers. "This better be on the up and up." He simply smiled and laughed. That really bothered me for some reason. What was he planning anyway? Or is it he knows something I don't. Either way it really didn't matter in the end. I had to win this to return my life to normal. I just had to return to my original self again.

"Now that we have that settled," he started as I handed him the contract. He looked over the signatures and then returned his attention to me. "There is the matter of the vehicle you will use." He put the contract aside and explained, "Since you don't have a vehicle of your own I will allow you to take one from my...collection...for your use."

I asked him where that would be, to which he responded, "why, we are sitting amongst them."

I rubbed my forehead in irritation and sighed, "Figures."

Calypso smiled and merely stated, "Each one is quite capable of combat. With a few repairs and upgrades you will be well on your way to victory."

I gave him an untrusting look and only responded with an, "uh huh." He reassured me that whatever vehicle I chose would be outfitted to my exact specifications. I responded by not saying a thing and just stepped out of the car. Before the doors closed I heard him laugh, "Choose carefully." I watched him leave then just looked around at the lot of broken down car parts that surrounded me. I rubbed my head again and sighed to myself knowing just how much of a pain this was going to be.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE A USEABLE VEHICLE FROM THE LARGEST CRAP PILE IN THE WORLD!?"

My desperation was heard only by the rusted metal amongst Calypso's personal car graveyard.

**Note: It has been a while since I have written anything so I might be a little rusty. I appreciate any and all criticism given as it will only help me in my goal to become a better writer.**


End file.
